EL PAN DE PEETA
by ASUKA02
Summary: Cinco Drabbles donde tus personajes favoritos se ven involucrados en situaciones que te harán morir de la risa. Mundo Panem, humor y leve romance.
1. El pan de Peeta

Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo es mía la trama que presento.

* * *

"**EL PAN DE PEETA"**

By ASUKA02

único drabble

.

.

–¡Dios que pan tan grande!, ¡jamás vi uno tan enorme! –exclamo Delly Cartwrightasombrada.

–Tengo que admitir que Peeta está bueno, bueno, míralo casi no puede caminar con ese pan. –comento Johanna Mason viendo como los músculos del rubio se contraían por la fuerza que hacía.

En eso Katniss se acerca y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido le pregunta en un gruñido.

–¿Y bueno como para qué?

Por alguna razón Delly se alejo un poco de la chica Sinsajo, y Manson soltó una carcajada, paso un brazo sobre el hombro de Katniss y comento con expresión divertida.

–Estamos aquí hablando sobre lo grande que es el pan de Peeta.

Katniss miro hacia el frente y con algo de indiferencia contesto. –Ah, era eso, pues en realidad no es tan grande cuando estas adentro.

Al instante Manson comenzó a reír como loca.

Delly volteo a ver al rubio que trabajaba ajeno a la charla de las chicas, –¿En serio?, desde aquí se ve muy grande. –comento con su voz dulce y tierna, eso hizo que la otra rubia riera con más fuerza y Katniss se liberara de su abrazo mirándola feo.

–¿De qué demonios te ríes?, acaso no has entrado –gruño Everdeen.

–Veeerr, ¡¿Peeta escuchaste eso?!, ¡Katniss cree que tu pan es pequeñito!. –se burlo Johanna entre risas –¡diminuto, chiquitito y minúsculo!. –se doblada de la risa.

Peeta levanto ambas cejas y ofendido en su orgullo dijo.

–Chicas no quiero presumir, pero nadie tiene un pan con este en toda la villa, –lo señalo y Manson estaba a punto de orinarse de la risa, –y Katniss lo sabe muy bien.

Manson abrió la boca para decir algo pero Katniss la atajo con un –¡No digas nada o te golpeare!

Peeta continuo su tarea y las tres chicas lo observaron en silencio, pero Jahanna no se resistió a molestarla.

–Y Katniss lo sabe muy bien –repitió con voz burlona, –ya veo que te comes el pan con leche y todo.

Delly se ruborizo intensamente cuando al fin comprendió su chiste, se sonrojo un poco más que Katniss y eso hizo que la rubia mayor riera todavía más –deja de molestarme Johanna o te meteré una flecha en medio de las cejas.

–¡Hey necesito ayuda aquí!. –exclamo el rubio.

Las chicas dejaron de contemplar el cuerpo del chico y Johanna dijo.

–Ok, niño te ayudare a meter el pan pero más te vale que lo hagas bien a la primera o me voy a enojar. –comento con picardía y antes de irse hacia donde estaba Peeta, Manson le saco la lengua a Katniss.

Haciendo que esta la perforara con la vista y apretara los puños.

–¡¿Te ayudo Peeta?! –pregunto amablemente Delly.

–Mientras más manos mejor. –respondió alegremente el joven.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza, las estaba odiando en ese momento, frente a ella, ya Johanna estaba con las manos sobre el pan del rubio, y Everdeen los miraba como si la fueran insultado, y fueran una película en la que no pudiera intervenir.

–¡Aufss espera Johanna me lo vas a romper!. –lloriqueo el rubio.

–¡Deja de lloriquear y mételo de una vez, yo sé lo que hago!. –se defendió Manson.

–Johanna no seas tan brusca, lo vas a dañar déjame a mi guiar el pan.

Protesto Delly tirando con fuerza el pan, el rubio arrugo la cara con dolor, las veía como unas salvajes.

–¡Katniss auxilio! –chillo Peeta en una posición peligrosa.

Katniss bufo uniéndose al grupo, ahora los cuatro acomodaban el aviso de la nueva panadería. Era una tabla con forma de pan, que media seis metros de largo y dos de ancho, dentro del pan perfectamente pintado por él había unas letras rojas que decían, **"El pan de Peeta".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **ven que no era nada malo, jajaja… pueden quejarse allá en el cuadrito de abajo.


	2. Prim

**N/A: **Hola gente, he decidido agregar cuatro viñetas mas a este fic, (que no tendrán ninguna relación con la anterior) se que no tendrá mucho éxito porque no es romance, pero lo escribiré para aquellas personas como yo que buscan leer algo para reír un ratito, gracias a los que comentaron el anterior.

.

.

* * *

**Drabble 2  
**.

.

Era una tarde fría y nublosa en la aldea de los vencedores del distrito 12, la madre de Katniss termino de servir las dos tazas de un humeante café y se dirigió al despacho de la casa que su hija había ganado en esos aterradores juegos del hambre. Hacía más de dos horas que Peeta Mellark y su hija mayor estaban encerrados allí sin salir, y no quería pensar mal, pero una madre debe ser más cuidadosa cuando tiene hijas hembras.

Al llegar a la puerta donde estaban escucho una voz susúrrate que decía.

–¿Estas segura de que quieres que lo haga?.

–Ya te dije que si, parece que eres tu él que tiene miedo de hacerlo –contesto su hija en tono de fastidio.

Katniss casi nunca hablaba con ella, por ese motivo la mujer aguardo un momento antes de tocar la puerta, deseaba saber que era aquello que su hija quería.

–¿Segura Katniss?, será doloroso para ti.

Tres segundos de silencio dejaba en evidencia su inseguridad y la madre de Katniss se pregunto de qué hablaban.

–Lo sé, se que al principio será muy doloroso, pero sé que luego me gustara.

"_¿Porque le dolerá y luego le gustara?",_ no quería pensar cosas raras pero…

–Eso es más de lo necesito para saber, ven... toca esto.

"_¿Toca esto?", _otra vez aquella idea sucia se formaba en la cabeza de la señora.

–Peeta así de grande no creo que quepa en mi cu…

–Entrara porque lo hare como los verdaderos maestro, –chasqueo la lengua, –en tu cuartro princesa.

La señora Everdeen abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le quisieran salir, otra vez esa idea poco sana se formo en su cabeza, pero se negaba a creer que fuera eso lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Katniss ayúdame a mojarlo.

–¿Mojarlo?, ¿con que?

–Con saliva obviamente.

La madre de la chica se llevo una mano a la boca impresionada, su hija había estado muy deprimida últimamente, y Peeta había hecho de todo para animarla, pero ese tipo de entretenimiento no podía permitirlo.

–Hum, ¿saliva?, insinúas que debo meterlo en mi boca o escupirlo.

La risita que soltó el chico hizo que la madre de Katniss frunciera el ceño.

–No está sucio lo he lavado bien antes de venir aquí. –le aclaro el rubio.

No podía permitir semejante irrespeto en su casa, aunque literalmente era la casa de Katniss, pero eso no quería decir que la dejaría hacer perversiones estando ella en la vivienda.

La señora Everdeen no necesitaba escuchar más abrió la puerta dispuesta a gritarles, los dos chicos brincaron de la impresión cuando la puerta golpeo la pared al abrirse repentinamente.

–¡Mamá!, -exclamo en una queja –me asuste no abras así la puerta.

La mujer al verlos vestidos escudriño el lugar con los ojos y al no ver nada raro, se sonrojo apenada.

–Oh, vine… vine a traerles un poco de café. –disimulo poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa.

–¿Y para eso tenias que tumbar la puerta de esa manera? –pregunto Katniss con voz desafiante después de que su hermanita muriera y su madre la abandonara para irse a trabajar a otro distrito, no podía evitar sentir desconfianza de la mujer y su nuevo deseo de vivir con ella.

Peeta puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y le dijo con voz tranquilizadora –Katniss cálmate.

¿Calmarse?, solo quería gritarle a su madre todas aquella cosas que estaba sintiendo y las reprimía para no dañarla más de lo que ya ambas estaban, respiro hondo para controlarse y dijo.

–Gracias por el café madre, puedes dejarnos solos.

La mujer salió y cuando cerraba la puerta escucho que Peeta le decía a su hija.

–Deberías tratarla mejor, te quiere mucho y solo no sabe como acercarle a ti.

–Ten tu asqueroso pincel, no volveré a meterlo en mi boca jamás, es como chupar a Buttercup. –hizo una cara de asco.

Y Peeta soltó una carcajada que la hizo sentirse ofendida. –y solo te perdonare que opines en mi vida, porque vas a pintar ese cuadro de mi hermana, –el orgullo de esa chica era infinito, volvió a reír y ella le puyo un costado con el pincel, –¡deja de reír estúpido y comienza a pintar ya!.


	3. La declaración de Gale

**La declaración de Gale  
**

**.**

**.**

A Gale ya no le gustaba mucho visitar a su amiga Katniss, no porque estuviera enojado con ella, más bien porque le incomodaba verla tan feliz con el panadero. Al llegar al terreno de la casa de los Everdeen, el joven Hawthorne torció el gesto al verlos bajo la sombra de un árbol, al parecer estaban haciendo un picnic, porque tenían una tela de ajedrez tendía sobre la grama y una cesta de comida, solo faltaba Winnie Pooh y los ositos cariños para hacer todo más cursi.

Ya lo suficientemente cerca de ellos carraspeo la garganta interrumpiendo su sesión de besos matutinos, asustándolo de paso.

–Gale, –musito Katniss ruborizándose, a pesar de que todo Panem la había visto besarse con el chico del pan ella seguía avergonzándose cada vez que alguien los pillaba.

Peeta lo saludo y ambos chocaron puños como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

–¿Katniss puedo hablar contigo en privado? –le pregunto el joven cazador.

Antes de que Katniss respondiera afirmativamente Peeta hablo, –yo iré a cortar la leña, ya pronto llegara el invierno.

Con esa excusa el rubio se marcho dejándolos solos. –¿que sucede Gale? –pregunto preocupada.

El muchacho se sentó en esa tela de ajedrez y frotándose la cara dijo lo que Katniss temía.

–¿Recuerdas que te mencione que me gustaba alguien?, –ella asintió, –ahora no solo me gusta, estoy enamorado como un idiota y ya no se qué hacer porque es un amor prohibido para mí.

Katniss se sentía mal por no poder corresponder los sentimientos de su amigo.

–Gale, yo... lo siento de verdad, yo trate de elegirte a ti pero no pude.

Gale comenzó a reír a carcajadas, –Katniss, no hablo de ti, vaya que vanidosa te has vuelo.

–¿No soy yo?, –pregunto confundida. –¿quién es?

–No te lo diré porque vas a reírte. –contesto apenado.

Ahora libre de remordimientos, ella tenía que averiguar a como diera lugar quien era ese amor prohibido, porque Gale no era alguien de negarse nada ahora que el capitolio había caído.

–No me reiré lo juro, –Gale negó y ella insistió –entonces háblame sin decir nombre, a que te digo quien es sin que me lo digas. –agrego entusiasta.

El chico dudo unos momentos y luego acepto.

–Ok, la persona que me gusta es todo lo contraria a ti, –Katniss entorno los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando él continuo, –es dulce… es amable, cariñosa, y cuando sonríe parece que el mundo se detuviera en ese instante.

Katniss levanta ambas cejas, ella solo había sentido todas esas cosas con Peeta.

–¿Y no me quieres decir el nombre porque la conozco?. –Pregunto con una idea en mente, Gale asintió, –¿Tiene el pelo amarillo?.

–Si.

Tras esa respuesta Katniss se removió incomoda, –¿tiene los ojos azules? –volvió a preguntar.

–Humm…Si.

"_Oh dios mío"_ pensó Everdeen con absoluta perplejidad.

–¿Se le hacen ojuelos en las mejillas cuando sonríe?. –pregunto con temor.

–¿Eh?, Si.

Katniss nunca creyó que la competencia le vendría de la persona menos esperada, ahora que iba a hacer con un amigo gay, miro a Gale y ahora comprendía porque le gustaba tanto ejercitarse, trato de recordar algún gesto raro de su amigo, pero no encontró ninguno.

Trato de recordar alguna frase extraña que pusiera en duda su sexualidad, y entonces recordó aquel momento en el Gale le dijo que esa ropa le quedaba horrible.

"Horrible" es una palabra que un hombre, hombre jamás dice, porque suena muy gay.

Como Katniss no podía sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas, decidió ponerlo a prueba. –Gale tienes que probar este golfeado que ha hecho Peeta.

"_Tu amor prohibido"_ completo en la mente.

Su amigo le dio una mordida y como le gusto continúo comiéndolo.

"_¡Joder Gale es gay!"  
_  
–¿Te gusta? –le pregunto aun sin creer que semejante hombre fuera del otro bando.

–No está mal. –respondió masticando.

_"Ok él dijo no está mal, eso era normal, si fuera gay, diría algo así como delicioso, exquisito o divino, eso no tendría vuelta atrás".  
_  
Katniss se resistía a creer que su amigo fuera, "pato" así había escuchado que le decían a los hombres que le gustaban otros hombres, pero tenía que ser comprensiva y aceptarlo tal cual era, pero definitivamente no iba a dejarle a Peeta, que se buscara a otro chico, uno que no tuviera novia.

–¿Gale? –comenzó dudosa.

–Sí.

–¿Desde cuándo te estás sintiendo así?

–Hum, no sé, es algo que no me esperaba, lo note hace poco, pero es demasiado intenso para llevarlo aquí adentro. –dijo tocándose el pecho con una mano.

_"Jodeeeer, Gale ama a Peeta"._

–Humm, Gale, yo lo siento, pero esa persona especial, me ama a mí y yo le correspondo.

Gale me mira con absoluto asombro, ahora era él, quien pensaba que Katniss era lesbiana, y justamente su amiga se enamora de la chica que a él le gusta.

–¿Katniss desde cuando te pasaste para el otro bando?. –le pregunto sin ningún preámbulo.

–¿Que bando? –pregunto extrañada.

–Creí que estabas enamorada de Peeta. –le respondió afligido, no podía tener tan mala suerte, Katniss enamorada de la chica que él amaba, no se iba a rendir, que Katniss se quedara con el panadero.

–Hum, y lo estoy.

Gale abrió ampliamente los ojos, nunca creyó que Katniss fuera tan moderna, como la gente del Capitolio.

–Ah... entonces eres bisexual.

–¿QUEEEE?, –Grito Katniss ofendía, –¡claro que no!, que estupidez es esa, que tú seas gay, no quiere decir que los demás seamos raros. –se defendió.

Y Gale exploto como una bomba.

–¿YO GAY?, ¿GAY?, que rayos te pasa, como me insultas de esa manera, soy hombre, varón, masculino, macho, me gustan las chicas, M-U-J-E-R-E-S.

Deletreó alterado.

–¿Eh?, ¿pero no estabas enamorado de Peeta?, ¿no es el tu amor prohibido?. –le pregunto confundida.

Gale se jalo los cabellos estresado, –te estaba hablando de Delly Cartwright – gruño furioso.

Y Katniss comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y cuando vio que Peeta se acercaba más ganas de reír le dieron, simplemente no podía parar de reír.

–¿Eh?, ¿de qué se ríe Katniss?.–pregunto Peeta curioso.

Gale le gruño como un perro al rubio, y luego se fue murmurando cosas como, –yo enamorado de Peeta que asco.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: como amo cuando la gente habla de cosas diferentes pensando que hablan de lo mismo, me pasa bastante seguido jajaja… Lamento la demora, la verdad es que ya tenía esto escrito desde hace tiempo, pero me entretuve escribiendo mis otro fics, espero que les haya gustado y la espera valiera la pena, díganme que tal les ha parecido. Dejen un review.


End file.
